Initiative
by Habit
Summary: "...We've been sitting here for hours, waiting for you to wake up so that we can have a little fun." 1/4


**A/N: Ok, so I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does, but I DO own the original characters in this story, as well as the add-ins that went unnamed ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>This was bad. They'd ventured, as a group, too far outside the protective fortress that was known as Telaar. They'd thought they'd be safe in numbers, but that was not the case. Instead, they'd made a better target for Horde raiders. Now, here they were, fighting for their lives. Mandella cast a renew on her protector, a night elf woman named Leibou. As a priest, Mandella had done her best to keep the rest of their group alive, but the gnome warlock had been the first killed, followed by the dwarf hunter and the draenei mage. Leibou had her shield held up, ready for any attack the Horde raiders would send her way.<p>

Mandella gasped as the Horde paladin suddenly threw his shield at Leibou. With a gentle whisper, the human woman erected a barrier around the warrior, followed by one around herself. She could feel the pull of exhaustion that hinted she was getting low on mana. Concentrating and internalizing her focus, she suddenly felt revitalized. Opening her eyes with renewed determination, she stepped forward and released a terrifying psychic pulse, sending their attackers fleeing.

Grabbing the elf woman's hand, she ran towards the cliffs that ran from the main road to the lake far below. Another whisper and Mandella felt as light as a feather. She held on to Leibou tightly and the two floated safely down to the surface of the water. Not even a ripple told of their landing. Fleeing across the water, they looked up at a noise. With gasps, they realized their pursuers weren't giving up so easily. The four Horde were pursuing them…and they were walking on top of the water as well.

Cursing softly, Mandella decided that their best bet was to outrun the Horde and find a safe place to spend the night. The two females kept running as they made land, ignoring everything around them as they fled. Pretty soon, the air became muggy and there was an eerie glow all around them. Taking a quick second to look around, Mandella realized that they were in Zangermarsh. With a cry of joy, she pulled Leibou further and further into the blue hued marsh.

They finally stopped for a breather as they ensconced themselves in a cave that was difficult to spot from the air and well hidden from those on foot. They sat down and allowed the situation to sink in. Their party was dead…they were all alone in Zangermarsh…and the Horde party was probably still after them. With a sigh, Mandella sat by Leibou, who was rifling through the bags she'd managed to snag from their dead partners. They found several bottles of wine, some water, and some berries. They drank the water and ate the berries, leaving the wine in the bags. They couldn't afford their senses to be dulled.

When they were done, both women curled up close to one another under a blanket and tried to get a little sleep. As they lay there, noises slowly lured them into a sense of safety. Both felt it was safe enough to let their guard down and both fell into a deep sleep. Lying in complete oblivion, neither woman flinched when two figures walked into the cave and stood there, watching. One was an elegantly dressed paladin, the one that Leibou had fended off, and the other was a tall, lean troll shaman.

The two males looked at one another before sitting down and watching their quarry. Their two companions, a female undead warlock and a female bloodelf mage, were intent on killing these two; apparently because the two insulted the Horde duo. But seeing the two females before them right now, sleeping under a single blanket, neither male could bring themselves to wake the two women up.

The paladin sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees, his eyes on the female warrior that had stood toe to toe with him. He had to admit, she was strong to stand against him like that. Not many men could, and she was a lush warrior. The small priest was also a conundrum. No matter how much damage the warrior took, the little priest always managed to heal the elf. Neither troll nor bloodelf could tell if she'd even gotten low on mana at any point during their battle. Another thing the two casting females had grumbled about as they'd viciously attacked the group.

They spoke in low whispers as they regarded the two females. Both seemed exhausted as they noiselessly breathed in and out, regaining much needed energy. Several hours passed while the two males watched the two females sleep. Both noticed the first rays of dawn approaching and waited for the sleeping duo to awaken. It was the warrior that stirred first and the bloodelf moved soundlessly to her side. Before she was fully awake she found herself pinned beneath the male, who was regarding her wickedly.

Leibou's gasp woke Mandella, who jumped up and was about to cast a spell when she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her and a large hand clamp over her mouth. She squeaked in alarm and squirmed, trying to free herself. However, all she succeeded in was making the male behind her growl and wrap his other arm around her waist.

"Leetle human ned 'lax. Kah'zin nah gun huyt ya." The troll purred at her as he moved his hand up from her waist to right under her breasts. She gasped against his hand and he chuckled low in his throat, proud to have left her breathless. Mandella looked over at Leibou, who was glaring up at her captor. The bloodelf paladin smirked down at the night elf wickedly.

"My, my…you sure are curvaceous for a warrior, my dear." Mandella noticed her night elf friend blush before baring her teeth at the male above her.

"And you are tall for a bloodelf, male. We are all different despite the path we follow." Mandella noticed the amused look the male had on his face as he turned her way, speaking to the troll behind her.

"Kahn, what about your little female? Does she feel as curvaceous as we thought her to be?" Mandella's eyes widened in shock. Two Horde males had been contemplating what they'd look like with their clothing off? She jumped in surprise as the male behind her belted out a laugh, along with the bloodelf male lying atop Leibou.

"We more than contemplated young human. What do you think we are doing here now? We could have killed you while you were still sleeping. We've been sitting here for hours, waiting for you to wake up so that we can have a little fun." Mandella squeaked a bit, her blue eyes wide as she stared over at the bloodelf male.

"W-what kind of fun?" The human woman asked nervously. Both women were blushing when the males chuckled lowly.

"Oh…the pleasurable kind, of course." The bloodelf answered and looked at his troll companion. Kah'zin smiled wider before he dropped his head and whispered something to the little priestess. She gasped and started struggling, trying to get away from him.

Mandella watched as the bloodelf leaned down and inhaled Leibou's scent, filling his lungs with her natural musk. Even Mandella could smell the earthiness that clung to Leibou. She noticed the paladin shiver before chuckling. "I have never been so affected by a woman in my life…not even by the most powerful of mages." Mandella knew what he meant by that. It was well known, thanks to the night elves, that bloodelves were addicted to magic. They often fed off the magic of each other during sex. Or so she'd heard.

Mandella could do nothing as the paladin started removing pieces of Leibou's armor. A low whistle from the paladin, along with the lust that glazed his eyes, told her that Leibou hadn't worn her harness again under her thin silk shirt. Biting her lip, Mandella tried to weigh the odds of them getting out of this unharmed. Arms tightening around her middle reminded her that Leibou wasn't the only one with an unwelcome attachment.

The little human managed to draw her eyes from her friend long enough to look up at the troll through thick black lashes. Her silvery white hair and tan skin were alluring, especially considering she had a small golden stud in her nose. It was both alluring and innocent on her. She noticed the troll's red eyes begin to glow and she gasped, slightly frightened. The troll made a strange purr-like noise and drew her even closer.

"Ah nah huyt ya, pritteh human. Ah lieks humans…" He said in that deep, smooth voice. If she hadn't seen him and his accent wasn't so heavy, she'd never have known he was a troll. She gasped when the large male gently ran his tusks over the thin material of her netherweave robes. She'd tailored them to perfectly fit her own body, that way no one could steal them. If they didn't fit snugly, people were more likely to steal them.

She gasped as the male's tusk caught in one of the intricate folds and she heard a slight tear. With a squeak she batted him on top of the head, not even thinking about her situation. "These cost a lot of money for me to make, don't you dare rip them!" She noticed all movement stop and she stiffened. She'd just assaulted her captor. She heard the elf laugh and say something in Zandali and then the troll was chuckling as well.

"Ah lieks ruff woe'mans." The troll purred in her ear. She gasped and pushed at his chest. She was scared and unsure of what was going to happen. Having been through many battles and rough traveling, she no longer possessed the barrier of a maiden, but in every sense, she was a virgin. This troll both frightened and interested her.

"Aye, as do I my friend; and this little warrior woman seems to wish to take my head off. Both of them." Mandella gasped when the troll laughed, his warm breath spilling from his blue lips onto her skin.

"Zoran, dat elfsie ya gots yaself seems angreh…betta do sumtin bou dat." There was a teasing note in the troll's voice and the bloodelf seemed inclined to agree.

"Indeed. She seems rather impatient for my gentle caresses. Normally I would post a guard, but there is only two of us and two of them, so it would be rude to leave one of them unattended." Fel green eyes sparkled as the shaman suddenly chuckled.

"Ah tinkin same ting, mon. Ol' Kahn know wha ta do." Mandella gasped as magic flared before her eyes and suddenly four strange looking objects appeared. The troll behind her sighed in satisfaction. "Now we tayke cayuh da leetle woe'mans." He purred in Mandella's ear. She gasped when she felt his hand traveling over her.

Oddly, her body started heating up as his hands wandered over her. She gasped and turned bright red. Was she getting aroused by this troll, an enemy of her race? She bit her lip when she heard fabric rustling and then she was sitting in a warm lap. She could feel the fabric of her robes bunched up around her waist and the troll's hands roaming her bare backside. Indignant at the thought he'd ripped her underwear, she pushed back from him and glared. His eyes were clouded with lust and he pulled her tightly against him. She heard him murmur something and suddenly light sparked from his hands.

She noticed her underwear sewing themselves back together and she gasped, looking up at him. Even with her sitting in his lap he towered over her. She felt delicate with his arms around her. Nothing like the battle priestess she'd been trained as. She gasped when the troll pushed her tightly down in his lap. "Ah give leetle prestess gift…now Kahn wan gift back." She looked at him, stunned. He really had no intention of harming her.

Looking over her shoulder at Leibou, she gasped when she noticed her friend almost completely naked. She tried to go to her friend's aide, but the troll held her tightly. A scream from Leibou had her craning her neck to see what was wrong. She blushed bright red when she noticed that the paladin's hand was down the front of Leibou's tight leggings. Mandella caught glimpses of the night elf's pale purple skin and it made her even more aroused.

Mandella moaned when she felt the troll nuzzling her clothed breasts. Her skin was getting more sensitive by the moment and Leibou's cries of passion weren't helping. She was completely unaware of her surroundings until the troll took her nipple into his mouth, causing her to scream and dig her hands into his bright red braids. She hadn't even realized that he'd removed her robe. Shuffling had her closed eyes opening to see the paladin now had Leibou on her stomach, pressed tightly into the stone floor of the cave.

Mandella gasped as she felt the troll shift and she was suddenly staring Leibou in the eyes. She heard the troll say something and then her eyes widened in utter shock as something thick started pushing into her from behind. She screamed and tried to push up off the ground, but the troll held her down and all she could do was stare at Leibou in fear. Leibou had a similar expression, though hers was more of anger than fear.

However, Mandella noticed the paladin suddenly shove against Leibou's back and the night elf woman screamed, clawing at the ground. Mandella tried to mold her magic to heal her friend, but a pulse from one of the nearby totems stopped her. She hissed as the thick object kept pushing deeper into her. Three fingered hands appeared in her line of sight before excruciating pain assailed her. She screamed and tried to get away from the troll, but he held her fast, not moving.

Tears were flowing down her face and she barely heard what the two males were talking about. "Both virgins…the light smiles upon us, my friend." The paladin panted as he slowly moved against Leibou's back. Mandella hissed as she felt the troll moving behind her and realized that he was thrusting in and out of her. That must have been what the paladin was doing to Leibou. Through her pain Mandella noticed that the totem's pulses had a rhythm to it. She counted it and waited for her chance to ease their pain.

Just after one of the pulses, Mandella spoke lightly, casting a renew spell on her friend and protector. She could see the pain slowly dwindling from Leibou's face and she waited again before casting the spell on herself. With a sigh, she relaxed against the cave floor. The pain was decreasing with each gentle wave of healing magic that her renew sent through her. She heard the troll gasp before his fist made a small crater in the rock a short ways from her head. She heard the paladin gasping, as if having convulsions. However, she was not prepared for the shaman to dismiss the totem keeping her from casting.

"Do again, leetle human. Cas spell again." He practically begged her. The paladin was gasping and nodding as well.

"Yes…again!" Mandella noticed both becoming more aggressive in their demands and cast a renew on Leibou and herself again. This time, the men's reactions were immediate. Both gasped and gripped the hips of the women they were thrusting into. Mandella's eyes widened as the troll suddenly turned her over and made her look up at him. His face was a mask of lust and pleasure.

"Leetle prestess…" He moaned, cutting off whatever he was going to say, and just started moving faster. Mandella gasped as pleasure pierced her. The faster the troll moved in this position, the more pleasure she felt. She could feel something twisting and coiling inside her, like a gnome twisting a piece of copper wire to the breaking point. And she feared this would be her breaking point. She mindlessly cast a renew on Leibou, who suddenly screamed. Mandella looked over at her friend, but instead of pain and agony, Leibou's beautiful pale face was twisted with pleasure. Her silver eyes were wide and her back was arching from the ground.

The paladin had his hand at the small of her back, his face twisted with pleasure as it rested against the night elf's pale shoulder. He apparently had turned to help Leibou with her pleasure as well. She noticed the paladin's fel green eyes fluttering and wondered what was wrong with him. Her question was answered as that coiling something inside her finally snapped. Her eyes widened in shock and she screamed, her body involuntarily shooting off the cold stone of the cave floor. Every part of her body felt electric and the mind blowing pleasure left her incapable of speech. Her eyes fluttered up into the back of her head and before she knew it, everything disappeared in a white haze.

* * *

><p>Mandella blushed as she noticed a troll looking her way. It had been many months since she and Leibou had woken up in the cave in Zangarmarsh with no clothes on and blankets covering them. There had been no sign of the two males that had taken their virginity. However, thick blankets had covered them individually while their mutual thin blanket lay overtop them. Ever since that time, Mandella hadn't been able to look at a troll without blushing. And Leibou challenged every bloodelf paladin they came across.<p>

Mandella was sitting on the steps to the bank closest to the Sunreavers waiting on Leibou. They'd come across a rumor about a shaman/paladin duo that had yet to be beaten in the arenas. Bored, Mandella pulled out her sewing. She'd been working on a commission piece for three days and she was almost done with it. Her own robe had gone from one similar to the piece she was working on now, to the bright moonshroud Northrend was famous for.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up. There was a bloodelf paladin staring down at her with a curious look. He stooped and looked at her sewing before he laughed and held up his hand. He said something to someone, but it was lost on her as she heard Leibou scream. "_Zoran Sunspark!_" Startled, the paladin looked up. Mandella was shocked when her friend charged the male, knocking him back into the grass nearby.

She was so busy watching Leibou degrade the paladin that she missed the tall, silent figure that slipped behind her. "Ya gonna hit meh ah rip dis robe?" She stiffened before whirling and looking into red eyes she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Despite how little she knew of trolls, she could tell his eyes from all the others. It was how she'd discerned from all the other red haired trolls she'd met that they hadn't been her first lover.

Tears gathered in her eyes before she pursed her lips and smacked the male right on top of the head with her favorite tome. He dropped to the ground by her side and rubbed the top of his head with what she assumed was a pout in troll terms. She sniffled and put her hand to her chest defensively. "It was cruel for you to leave us like that." She whispered. She turned away as the troll wrapped his arms around her.

"Kahn sorreh. Zoran an Kahn no wan put ya in dangah. Uddahs lookin fo ya…lookin fo us." Mandella looked at him over her shoulder and noticed that not only had his armor changed, but so had the tabard on his chest. She reached out and shyly touched it.

"When I saw you last, this had a tree on it with a lightning bolt." Kah'zin nodded and put his hand on top of hers on his chest.

"Aye. Zoran an Kahn fine sayfe place ta beh. Fine place don mattah wha side ya on." Mandella looked at him for a second before looking away.

"I have things I still have to do. I have something to find." She noticed him nod and stand before going to Leibou and picking her up by her belt. Zoran had a smirk on his face, despite the scratches and bruises that were starting to form.

"Ya no righ in da head, mon." Zoran laughed before blowing the now restrained Leibou a kiss. Both males walked away as Mandella tried to calm her friend. Mandella looked back up at where the two were disappearing. They would get what was coming to them, those two. And she wanted to be there when it happened.


End file.
